


Distress Call

by zainthevirgin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainthevirgin/pseuds/zainthevirgin
Summary: Hey, just a heads up I don't write so this is shit, idk if I stayed in the right tense and it's third person but the pov somehow switches alot? Anyways I just wanted to see one of my ideas materialized so here it is read at your own risk. I'm probably going to delete it soonOmega Hiccup, Alpha AstridAstrid's been distant since the attack with Alvin, Hiccup just wants his alpha back but he needs to get her attention so he uses the least destructive way he knows how





	Distress Call

Astrid had just finished her training in the woods when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of an omega in distress, not just any omega, _her_ omega. _Hiccup_.

She sniffed the air to catch his scent and took off into a sprint following it. The cove, she realised, that's where the scent is leading her. There's a moment of confusion, only her, hiccup and toothless know about the cove so what could be going on there. She reaches the two boulders blocking the entrance and slips through diving into a summersalt, surveying the area, axe in hand.

  
"Hiccup?" she calls, a twig snaps to her left and before she can react, a black shape barrels towards her pushing her to the ground.

  
"Toothless!" whining as the dragon covers her face in saliva "You know that doesn't wash out"

He stops long enough for her to push him off and pushes her self upright. She wipes furiously at her face, the smell of raw fish invading her senses.

  
"I keep telling him not to do that" she's flooded with relief at the sound of her omega, without a second thought she springs to her feet and throws herself at him, literally. They land on the ground with an oomph from hiccup.

  
"My sweet baby are you okay?" she questions in that babying tone she only gets with him brushing his hair out of his face and turning his head checking for cuts or bruises, not finding any she searches lower "I heard you just now what's wrong?" she's about to pull up his tunic eyes still searching frantically for any sign of injury when his hand captures her wrist.

  
"Astrid!" he squeals  
His grip is weak , and she could've easily slipped out of it but she chooses not to

"What , what is it" she questions hurriedly, he gives her an incredulous look

"I-you-" he sputters for a bit eyes wide "You were about to- to undress me!" he throws his hands up to the side as if he couldn't believe it.

She doesn't understand "That's the normal protocol isn't it?" cocking her head to the side , eyebrow raised

"Ye-yes but" he sputters again

"Then what's the problem?" she asks innocently as if she doesn't _know_

"Toothless!" he sqwuaks and throws a crazed look over her shoulder

  
And oh. She turns her head to where she last saw the dragon and surely enough he's sat back on his haunches watching the humans with curious eyes. She had forgotten he was there in her haste to make sure hiccup was okay.

Which brings her back to the reason she's here right now she turns her head back to gaze down at him "well then what happened , why did you distress call?" her brows are furrowed as she searches his face with worried eyes.

She'd take his word for it now but she's checking him herself later.

A blush paints his freckled cheeks as he lowers his face and fiddles with his fingers between them "I...wanted to spend some time with you." it's no louder than a whisper his eyes are squeezed shut by the end of his confession and she rears back to sit on her calves

  
"But we spend plenty of time together " she immediately protest

Hiccup shakes his head and lets out a huff, "No Astrid , we don't, not anymore"

"Bu-" he cuts her off before she can deny it, normally that would earn him a pinch on the neck but his face when he gathers to the courage to make eye contact with her shuts her up. He looks annoyed yet sad. It makes her reach out to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone in what she hopes is a soothing gesture.

She knows her fingers are calloused from all the training she does but she hopes it isn't too much of a problem. Wanting nothing more than for her omega to be happy, she listens.  
"Ever since.." he began but pauses to take a breath "...since the whole Alvin incident , you've been...distant.,you're here but you're not" Hiccup sees the confusion on her face but he just needs to get this off his chest

"You don't come to the forge anymore" Astrid always made time in her day to sit and watch him work, it was one of her favourite things to do."you go gods know where right after morning classes, you come to dinner in the great hall but you barely eat, just sit and stare into your plate, and when we're on patrol duty, you're so caught up in expecting to see something you barely notice I'm there anymore." he pauses with a huff "I just...want Astrid back, my Astrid, who barely lets me out of her sight, sits through my weekly rants about my dad, is always up for some exploring.." he runs a hand through his tousled brown hair (sorry I couldn't resist).

"I can't even tell when last you punched snotlout!" he does that thing again with his hands, like he somehow fell into an alternate dimension and nothing makes sense.

  
They sit in silence as hiccup watches an array of emotions run across Astrid's face, confusion, realization,guilt, in the distance they can hear toothless trying to catch some fish from the pond and it's the only noise for awhile until Astrid speaks up.

  
She meets his eyes "hiccup.." it's soft, rough and flooded with remorse. "I didn't even realize...I've been so caught up in trying to make sure nothing like that ever happens again I forgot the most part of it, paying attention to you" she licks her lips before continuing "I've been..working with your dad, trying to boost up security around the island, I thought about what happened, what could've happened, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that happened again when it could've been prevented. Gods hiccup you're everything to me, I'd hate myself if anything ever happened to you and I'm sorry ...so sorry I've been trapped inside my head too long to realize what I was doing." her eyes are watery but she won't cry, she's still a Viking through and through, she does however lean down to press her lips against his forehead for a brief moment after brushing his bangs away.

  
"It's okay" he tries to comfort her, he knew something like this was going on he'd just wished she'd talk to him.

  
"No Hiccup it's not I've been a neglectful alpha and you should be angry with me" she sighs and swings her leg around so she can get up. He whines at bit at the loss of heat but follows her lead and pushes himself up until he's standing next to her where she's stood facing the pond. He doesn't know to answer because she's not exactly wrong so he reaches down to uncurl her fist and slots their fingers together. They both release a sigh at the contact. He can almost hear the thoughts in her head, he gives her hand a squeeze.

  
"Hey.." he began softly turning to look up at her "the important thing is now you know and you won't let it happen again. I hope"

She turns to meet his gaze, determination present in her eyes "It won't." she assures firmly.

  
He turns to her fully with raised eyebrows and wide eyes feigning innocence , she knows that look, she chuckles softly before leaning down to press her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

She pulls back just in time to catch the blissed out look on her omega's face, eyes closed with a soft smile gracing his lips.

She watches as he sighs before opening his eyes "Hi"  
"Hey" she returns the soft greeting before adopting a serious tone to her voice "you still owe me an inspection, just incase" she finishes with a wink

  
His eyes widen in surprise and slight horror as his cheeks are painted red. She knows it's coming before it happens, she watches with amused eyes as Hiccup turns and sets out into a sprint to the other side of the pond.

  
"Toothless! Get me out of here bud" she laughs as he gets on and watches the duo take off. She'll catch him eventually. She loves a good chase.


End file.
